The Good, The Bad, and The Plain
by AnnabelleLee13194
Summary: My mother used to always tell me about how my sisters and I came into the world. For you see when my eldest sister came into the world, a very odd thing happened. As soon as my sister entered the world, the room darkened dramatically, bats flew into the..


Disclaimer: I do not own Pirates of the Caribbean, or any other stuff that you may see here.

My mother used to always tell me about how my sisters and I came into the world.

For you see when my eldest sister came into the world, a very odd thing happened. As soon as my sister entered the world, the room darkened dramatically, bats flew into the room, and "Damien's theme song" played in the background as my sister let loose a caterwaul that actually rivaled that of a real cats'.

My father, the doctor holding her, almost fainted in fear and shock as the red headed babe opened its eyes to reveal onyx .

They thought she was the spawn of Satin.

So my mom named her Satine (Satin with an 'e').

When my younger sister came into the world holy light filled the room, naked baby angels and baby birds flew into the room to drape her in silk while twittering and an angel's chorus filled the room.

Some people cried it was so beautiful.

It would have in fact seemed as if Jesus had been born a female, if what happened next had not occurred.

You see, as soon as the blond haired babe opened her twinkling blue eyes, one of the birds hit a wrong note.

And the baby screamed.

Some say it was worse than Satine's wail.

However, despite the horrid racket my mother named her Angelica ('Of the Angels' in Latin).

Then there was me.

Like all NORMAL babies I came into the world with a tuft of brown hair in my almost bald head, brown eyes watering with tears, covered in goo, and crying.

In other words, utterly normal.

In honor of her only normal child, my mother named me Alana, which in Celtic means noble, stone, and harmony.

She said she named me so because "her eldest child was a demon, and her youngest was an angel" and I was "utterly average".

Somehow that didn't make me feel very special.

However, in truth I think she named me right.

You see, as the years passed all of us lived up to our namesakes (or at least appeared to.).

Satine spent her first years crying to torment her parents, knocking over anything in her reach, and puking on who ever who held her.

And, it only got worse.

As soon as she could run and speak, Satine would run around screaming at the maids, her nannies, and occasionally mother and father.

Satine was also known for setting things on fire (including my sister's, mine, and numerous maids' hair), shaving random animals (like our dog Sparks…poor thing), dying people's clothing, and playing with sharp utensils.

The sharp utensils transferred on into later life.

When she reached age ten, Satine decided rather boldly to learn how to use a sword.

Father may have had a small heart attack.

Mother, however, agreed whole heartedly and said "lasses can do anythin' lads can do, Orlando"…She even bought Satine her first sword from Mr. Brown's shop.

From then on Satine was untamable and _completely _out of control.

Mom says she's a "free spirit who needs activity and excitement".

Personally, I think she's bloody nuts. She tried to cut my bloody head off with that sword of hers.

Angelica was the epitome of a lady in public.

She giggled, batted her eyelashes, wore the corsets, and grew up looking like a fair china doll.

In public of course.

When our parents weren't around she would screech at the maids (rather loudly, I'm surprised we weren't rendered deaf), whine and complain about anything imaginable, and her personal favorite.

It's a game called "let's embarrass my sister _while_ getting one _or_ both in trouble".

Which, I'm sorry to say, she is rather good at.

Myself, on the other hand, grew up normally.

I did average in school, did activities that suited a lady of my status (sew, read, horse-riding, garden walks), and only ever got in trouble when I was blamed for something.

This was rather rare because unlike Satine, I never did anything to merit my younger sister's attention.

Until recently, and I do not regret it- not one bit.

^$%$#$%^*&()(^&^#

Tell me if you like it, because I rather do. It's truly different than ANYTHING I've ever written, and I would like to know if the style works.


End file.
